


For Sayaka

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen, I wrote this at school, Moving, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: As she passed Kyoko with a happy little wave, Kyoko realized what she was looking for that made this little mundane trail so special. It was obviously what wasn’t there before. No, not the butterfly flapping along the trees. It was the girl in the uniform chasing the butterfly, trying to capture it, probably to show a friend.





	For Sayaka

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A character is moving to another city. She visits her favourite public place and sees something that makes her want to stay.

The day came, sadly. Kyoko Sakura was moving back to Kazamino City. Though she’d miss the friends she made in Mitakihara, the city was in shambles after the last Witch attack, which destroyed her apartment. As she packed her things, she decided to go to her favorite place in the entire town one last time.

 

Something about the trail to her friend Sakaya’s school seemed amazing, magical even. Maybe it was the lively atmosphere that Sakaya always brought with her. Maybe it was the stacks of bushes that surrounded the sidewalk. Maybe it was the flowers, maybe even the grass down below. Kyoko tried to figure out this one, special, magical detail, but as she looked at every nitty-gritty thing in the trail, even after walking it a hundred and two times, she couldn’t find this je ne sais quoi that made the trail so amazing.

 

Then came Sayaka. She was skipping along the trail, hair pin in place, blue hair shining, her pearly whites glowing. As she passed Kyoko with a happy little wave, Kyoko realized what she was looking for that made this little mundane trail so special. It was obviously what wasn’t there before. No, not the butterfly flapping along the trees. It was the girl in the uniform chasing the butterfly, trying to capture it, probably to show a friend.

 

It was Sayaka.

 

_ You know what? _ , thought Kyoko.  _ Mami’s place wasn’t destroyed. She wouldn’t mind if I stay at her place. _

 

_ I’m not leaving, because I’d miss Sayaka too much. _


End file.
